<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New addition by Olol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200527">New addition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olol/pseuds/Olol'>Olol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>new addition [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#puppy! #suprise #firstfic #drabble, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:54:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olol/pseuds/Olol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shisui has a surprise for his girlfriend when she gets home from work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Shisui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>new addition [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New addition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First time posting/first attempt at fanfiction. Disclaimer I am not a writer, but this popped into my head. I do not own Naruto.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright just stay right there, try not to make any noise. I haven’t told her yet about you and its going to be a surprise.” Shisui starts to hear the door open, “just stay hidden, ok.” He silently whispers. He starts to slowly back away and come to stand from the crouched position he was in. Quickly turning to the door as it fully opens. </p><p>“Shisui why are you standing by the door like you have been caught with your hand in the cookie jar?” Shisui scratches the back of his neck a sheepish grin on his face as he looks towards his girlfriend, the small spitfire who has made men twice her size cry with one look. </p><p>“Hey Sak I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes.” He sees an annoyed look cross her face. “Shisui its been a long day, and we have covered that I’m not afraid of it anymore.” oh there is the mischievous look crossing her face. </p><p>“Alright just stand right there.” Next thing Sakura knows is he is turning around a hop in his step as he goes to a pile of blankets and picks them up. “Where did he go? I left him right here.”</p><p>Sakura is just now confused. “ what do you mean by he? Are you hiding Itachi again? “ She starts looking around their apartment, it looks like Shisui has cleaned it up while she was at work. There is something tucked by the corner of the kitchen island. ‘Is that a kennel?’ As she walks into their kitchen she hears a small bark followed by sounds of running that could only be caused by something with paws. Next thing she knows there is a small puppy at her feet, sitting at his hind legs, begging for pets, tail a waggin. </p><p>“Shisui what is this?” Oh that boyish look is on his face, a wide smile spreading across his face. “Its a shibu inu puppy.” Sakura looks annoyed. “I can tell its a puppy, smart ass. What I mean is why is it here?” </p><p>“We have talked about getting a dog before and now is the perfect time. He will give me something to do during the day while I am waiting to be cleared to go back into the field. I have been going stir crazy after taking the bullet to my leg while undercover, its maddening. Besides walking him will be good physical therapy!” </p><p>Sakura’s face softens. It has only been a week since he was been placed on leave and he has been putting up a brave front, but knows that it has been hard for him. Every day  he lives for going to work with Itachi, Their family is prominent in law enforcement, and if it wasn’t for his job they would not be together. </p><p>Her heart melts looking into those puppy eyes that both are making. Sakura bends over and picks up the little guy. Immediately he makes a yelp of happiness and starts licking her face. </p><p>“What’s his name?” Sakura is busy scratching the back of his ears and talking baby to him, which the puppy is eating up. </p><p>“I thought we could name him together. Wait does that mean we are keeping him?” Shisui is turning into a giddy little school girl. </p><p>“Of course we will keep him. Besides you will be responsible for the house training day and night, since you need the exercise. “ The smirk is back on her face. </p><p>“Hey, its only been a week!” As he starts to talk Sakura is walking to the bedroom with the puppy in her arms, and Shisui is quickly walking after her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>